


i hear a symphony

by dystopianDebaucher



Series: i joined my boyfriend's fanclub [2]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut, i saw a post about nu'est as youtubers and this just popped outta nowhere, i tried ? ? ? lmao im sry, jonghyun's a management major :~) while minhyun's a humanities major, lapslock, some seongwoo/jonghyun but it was really just kinda drunk flirting, youtuber!minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianDebaucher/pseuds/dystopianDebaucher
Summary: minhyun, one of youtube's more famous cover artist, constantly mentions his boyfriend no one has seen and now they've started to doubt his existence. jonghyun, his boyfriend, ends up attending a gig with him to relay the message that he does, indeed, exist. alcohol and disbelief then become the main perpetrators as to why he's suddenly a part of his boyfriend's fanclub.EDIT: sorta kinda edited the first chapter + bonus chapter for y'all as thanks for the love!!





	1. i'm lost in a world meant for you and me

**Author's Note:**

> hello so i ended up making a series out of the idea of A joining B's fanclub cause it was cute and soft n i'm a sucker for misunderstandings :~) if you have any recommended ships (anime, kpop, book, etc) hit me up!
> 
> listen to minhyun's beautiful voice as he is covering songs [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfjZfiiWbek) and the song where i got the title from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcylDkRw7dg)

it's been three years since they've started dating, the end of their college life drawing near as jonghyun stares at the calendar (dating their impending doom: thesis presentations), sighing as he moved to head over to his boyfriend's room to seek solace and peace of mind when he hears him from beyond the door, singing. that, most probably, means he's either extremely stressed or recording. he says he sings just for fun, but he knows what kinds of songs he sings _just for fun_ and he's already made a list. today's song, however, isn't a part of it.

so he does as what he usually does whenever he thinks his boyfriend's recording (or stressing out, but he's put that thought aside since he just heard him do a retake): he sits in front of his door and listens in quietly. on bad days, he falls asleep almost instantly and gets woken up by the door opening behind him. on good days, he also falls asleep, but at least this time he gets to hear what he's singing for a bit first before doing so--it's not his fault his boyfriend's voice is perfect for lullabies.

he falls asleep without meaning to, only wanting to take a breather for a few seconds since his deadline is coming up and he hasn't had a break since the semester started. 

\----------

it takes a while before he finishes up recording, making a note to film the opening before he gets up to get some water. the moment he opens his door, his boyfriend stumbles in, groggy as he was woken up in such a manner. "jonghyun-ah..." he mutters, smiling down at him before moving to pick him up. "how many times did i tell you to just come in? i don't mind you bothering me during recording, i'm still gonna edit it later anyway."

jonghyun shakes his head against minhyun's shoulder in response, looking up at him through hooded eyes. "it's more work for you."

"it's fine." minhyun replies, placing him in his bed. going from roommates to lovers was convenient in more ways than one, he mused, sitting on the edge of the bed and moving to cup his face, his thumb brushing against his cheek. "deadlines coming up?"

jonghyun hums in reply, leaning against minhyun's touch as he slowly drifts back to sleep. "g'nite. gimme a kiss?" he hums, leaning over jonghyun, kissing him before he fully drifts off. "g'nite."

he goes back to recording and editing after that, smiling to himself when he finds out the camera's been recording the entire time and ends up editing them out anyway (though he saved the file anyway).

\----------

it's two weeks later and jonghyun just found out that his proposal got passed with flying colours. he's over the moon and back when he gets home, tickets shoved in front of his face when he thought he'd firstly get to bury his face in his boyfriend's shoulders.

"this weekend, 9pm, at route. i'll be a guest singer." minhyun chimes in before he envelops jonghyun in a hug. "my first gig!"

jonghyun is quite honestly surprised. not so much by his boyfriend getting a gig, but more so about this weekend's being his first. he's sang at cafes before and has a relatively big fanbase (having more than two million subscribers is no joke). "so you'll be out this weekend? what about dinner? should i wait for you?" he hums. as supportive he is of his youtube-oriented lifestyle, a homebody like him prefers being alone and minhyun (most of the time) gets that. however this time, it seems to have slipped his mind as the reply he had expected ('no, it's fine, don't wait up i'll be late) turns out to be "you're coming with me!" minhyun had explained to him that his presence would not only allow him to stay calm throughout the performance but also serve as proof that he does, indeed, have a boyfriend. he explains that he's constantly mentioned him in his videos and that most of his viewers, having never seen him (in either video or photo--jonghyun doesn't like his photos being taken and the photos minhyun does have of jonghyun, he keeps to himself as small treasures--or rather, isn't sns appropriate), have started to doubt his existence. given this, he's made it a point to announce the fact that jonghyun is coming this weekend, smiling triumphantly as jonghyun sighs in response, nodding reluctantly and agreeing to go. 

\----------

and so there he was, a beer in hand as he had separated himself from minhyun backstage. he's a lightweight and can't take much alcohol. minhyun's told him his drinking habits are terrible and has continuously advised against him drinking in any public place ( _especially_ without him around). he reminded him just before they separated, too. now that they were separated, he finally had the chance to talk to others (not that he particularly wanted to), someone coming up to him and his lonesome looking self all dapper and friendly. "music not to your taste?" he hums, bumping their shoulders together as a friendly hello. jonghyun shakes his head, taking a sip from his drink, "it's not that. i'm just not very good at talking."

"oh." the other replied, a small smirk slowly gracing his features. "more of an action-person?" he hums, downing his drink and placing the cup on the table behind jonghyun.

"it's not exactly....i don't know, i just? i'm more of a stay-at-home person, i guess." he replies, expecting him to hum in response and leave. the other's response, however, is chiding him to down his drink (he did, surprisingly enough. he's weak to peer pressure, it seems) and taking his head, leading him to the dance floor. minhyun's set has yet to start (the set list goes upbeat -> slow dance -> grinding, and minhyun's was the transition to the second portion).

the friendly stranger twirls him around, jonghyun bursting out laughing at how ridiculous this situation was, letting himself be swayed and dance along--he's always liked dancing anyway, though he doesn't seem like the type. "seongwoo!" the stranger all but shouts in his ears, their hands entwined as they danced to the beats. jonghyun replies, shouting just as loud, "jonghyun!"

\----------

they dance together for a while before retreating back to the sidelines, seongwoo ordering two more drinks for the both of them ( _it's only my second drink_ , jonghyun muses, _what could possibly go wrong?_ ) and handing one to jonghyun. he rests back against the bar counter, taking sip after sip from his drink. "so, what's a stay-at-home person like you doing here?"

"my boyfriend made me come." he explains, noticing a small pout run across seongwoo's face before he burst back up to ask more questions, to keep the conversation going.

"and where might that boyfriend be? he made you come and leaves you alone?" he tsks, shaking his head.

"he's performing tonight. he's backstage." he explains further, taking a sip from his own drink, nose scrunching as he realised it was pure alcohol and his manners and demeanour prevented him from not finishing the cup he's holding.

"oh? which performer?"

"hwang minhyun."

seongwoo then snorts, shaking his head as he looks at him with sarcasm. "ah, hwang minhyun's boyfriend that no one's ever seen, right?"

"....yes?" he hums, brows furrowed as he takes another sip from his drink, wincing a bit.

"you're about the fifth one i've met tonight."

his eyes widen, almost dropping his drink, before it registers that well, given that no one's ever actually seen him, anyone could also claim to _be_ him. he downs his drink in shock, trying to escape the reality that suddenly, there's supposedly four more of them and having mixed emotions and alcohol were never his strong suits (and now he has both of them, at the same time. great.)

\----------

seongwoo just finished pointing out the four other people who had already claimed to be his boyfriend's boyfriend, noticing that they're all quite lookers, making him sport a small pout as he took seongwoo's drink and downed that. he was just about to complain--also noticing that the friendly stranger he's been chatting with was also quite the looker--until minhyun came up and now it was his turn to sing.

most of his songs were for slow dancing, and a relatively tipsy jonghyun, wanting to support him, ended up right in the middle of the dance floor with seongwoo, doing just that. they were slow dancing together, all smiles as he turns and sways to the music. his and minhyun's eyes lock and he gives him the brightest smile possible, waving at him and gesturing that he danced while he sang (or at least that's what he wanted to gesture, but really it was him turning and making really bad gestures that when taken out of context can mean something else entirely). 

minhyun, for the most part, already knew jonghyun was tipsy--he wouldn't be that close to anyone besides him (and minki, but they've been best friends for forever so he's special) if he wasn't--and that he was trying to show support by dancing and trying to involve himself in whatever he was doing, but that really backfired when he noticed how attentive the person he was with was being.

by the time he was able to return to the dance floor, he was swarmed by his fans (there were only around fifteen, but that's quite a number for a venue that could only accommodate fifty), all asking him where his boyfriend was. _well,_ he thinks, plastering on his best professional smile, _i could show you all and be with him if i wasn't being swarmed like this._

boys and girls alike flooded him with questions, and to his surprise, many boys also claimed to be his boyfriend. he didn't think he was popular enough for _that_ kind of drama. he heard numerous whispers from the girls, wishing they'd break up soon--they won't, he takes it as a fact--so that they could get a chance and really it was all a very dramatic experience. he didn't know if making jonghyun come with him and announcing his presence was a good idea now, since most of his fans were very upbeat and excited, he didn't think it would amount to any kind of drama.

it was past midnight when he finished answering their questions, taking photos with them, refusing all the drinks shoved his way and slipping away from all the unwanted touches some of the relatively less sober fans were giving him and jonghyun was nowhere to be seen. his blood runs cold and he immediately calls him, breathing a sigh of relief when he's told he's already gone home since he was apparently _that_ sleepy.

\----------

its been two weeks since the gig (slash party) and jonghyun's mood has been at an all time low. he's glued to his phone and has been pouting and sighing a lot. he's checked the calendar, the next deadline isn't until four months later and he doesn't know why else he would be this down in the dumps. was he unable to beat a game? no, he's finished all his games as far as he knows, and jonghyun has put a strict moratorium for himself and gaming until all his deadlines have passed (though this doesn't include mobile games). did one of his animes end badly? no, this shouldn't be his reaction if that were the case.

he didn't quite understand what in the world was going on, jonghyun's continued distaste for his phone only increasing by the day. at his wit's end, he ends up consulting jonghyun's best friend, minki.

\----------

"you haven't heard?!" is minki's first reaction to this entire ordeal, almost knocking over his frappe and earning them a few glances from the people around them.

"haven't heard what?" he replies, taking a mental note not to visit this particular cafe again--or at least for the next few weeks. 

"about the boyfriend impostors?" minki supplies, waving his hand dismissively, brow raised.

"oh." he replies, nodding as he moved to take a sip from his coffee. "i know about those. they even had the gall to fight in front of me. what about them?"

minki scoffs this time, rolling his eyes as he leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. "well apparently when jonghyun heard, that night he was super drunk he ended up creating an account for your little fanclub. now there's been so many posts about you and your boyfriend he's been fighting people on the internet. i'm surprised, really. didn't think he'd stoop this low."

\----------

such news would've usually put people off. who would want their loved one fighting others? and on the internet at that! but jonghyun's never been one to show any jealousy and much feelings--he can count on one hand the number of times jonghyun has told him he loves him--and suddenly this made him feel ecstatic.

the moment he got home, he rushed to the sofa where jonghyun was, hugging him and peppering kisses on his face.

jonghyun, confusion plastered on his face, could get nothing out of his mouth besides a small _umf_ and what he wanted to say: 'what's going on?' came out as "hgnhng???"

minhyun, in reply, moves to kiss his furrowed brows, telling him it'll make his skin wrinkle faster and that he should smile instead. jonghyun, still confused, softens his features in response, lips pursed as he waited for a proper reply.

"so i heard you joined my fanclub?"

a small whine and something short of a curse word, followed by 'choi minki', escaped his lips as he lets his head fall back, face flushed and ears red.

\----------

they were in bed, cuddling, relishing their post-sex glow as minhyun spoons him, all smiley. "so, you wanna elaborate now?"

" _now_?" he sighs, turning his head and shooting him a face that had 'seriously?' stamped across his forehead.

"i wanna know what happened. minki didn't exactly give me a play-by-play."

he pats minhyun's hands, a signal for him to let him go, moving to get out of bed and stretch a little, wanting to dress (and clean) himself up. his hips hurt and the entire topic was still extremely embarrassing for him, but he knows now that minhyun knows at least the gist of what happened, he'll want to know everything. why does he have to be such a gossip lover, really?

"seongwoo told me about the other people...you know." he starts, gesturing nonchalantly as he moved to the bathroom to dress up. minhyun showed no sign of getting up, only propping his head up on his hand, watching his boyfriend get all clean.

"seongwoo is....?"

"a new friend. met him at the party. gig. whatever. we danced a lot. he's a good dancer. he's actually pretty handso--"

"okay enough about seongwoo."

he clears his throat, wiping himself down as he continued his story. "anyway he told me all about your little fanclub and how so many people have commented they're your boyfriend and i ended up making one--i don't even remember how--and i've been fighting them ever since the gig. it's all so annoying, i can't even show them photos of us together since most of the photos you take are so!!" he grumbles, putting minhyun's hoodie on before moving to get back into bed. 

he's welcomed into minhyun's arms, going back into spooning position, slightly annoyed by how minhyun's taking all of this. "so why are you so happy about this?"

"cause you're never jealous!!" he replies--or rather, whines. 

"yes i am!"

"no you're not! i'm the one who's always jealous!"

"yes i am! and what? i don't even have many friends!"

"no!! and also, you have a lot of friends! and good-looking ones at that! plus you're all so close to each other and--" he grumbles, burying his face in jonghyun's shoulder. "anyway, you're not really that expressive when it comes to me, you know."

"why should i be--that's...not...cute..." he trails off, huffing. "i don't want to be clingy and all. especially since i'm still wondering how we got into this kind of relationship in the first place. i don't want to give you a reason to dump me......" he continues, sighing. "why do you have to be so damn.... _you_?"

minhyun, in turn, all but _squeals_ as he pulls jonghyun closer, moving to pepper more kisses on his face. "honestly, what will i do with you? i can't believe you still don't get how head over heels i am for you!!"

"well cause!! it's!!" he retorts, though fails miserably as he finds minhyun's lips on his, all his anxiety being washed away in his embrace.

"well nothing. you know i love you, and even if you don't say it much i know you love me too. really, i can't believe this became such a big deal."

"people on the internet are mean, you know!!"

"i know! that's why please stop fighting them?" he hums, turning jonghyun over to face him and moving to press a kiss on his forehead. "i'll post some pictures of us later so this all gets sorted out, yeah?"

"yeah, alright." he replies, burying his face in the crook of minhyun's shoulder, looking up at him with furrowed brows. "why didn't you do this sooner, even?"

"same reason why you couldn't post photos to prove we're really together."

"we need to take public friendly photos."

"let's take some now?"

"you're naked!!"

"it's only our faces, jonghyun-ah."

"right...."

\----------

the news of minhyun posting a photo with his boyfriend spread like wildfire, minhyun having to delete his twitter app for a few days because of the influx of notifications. next time, he'd probably ask jonghyun to star in a video with him--maybe dance in the background while he sings. but for now, this is enough. at least now no more internet trolls will affix their photos with minhyun's and claim to be his boyfriend.

jonghyun, on the other hand, only got one text when the word spread.

 **seongwoo:** holY SHIT YOU WERE TELLING THE TRUTH tell me more about it over coffee!! especially about your sexcapades!!


	2. [ bonus ] lazy lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha-ha-halloween  
> ha-ha-halowe-eeeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~*~guess who couldn't post this in time for halloween~*~*~
> 
> ( side aren bc Superior Ship )
> 
> anyway as thanks?? for 100 kudos ++ it being halloween n me not having anywhere to vent this imagined scenario, here u guys go
> 
> wow i haven't written smut in a thousand years and its so hard to write when english only has he/him/his but anyway :~) i. . .. i' msorry . . . .

getting woken up with kisses is something minhyun's quite used to. it's something he looks forward to waking up to every day, actually. but it seems like tonight-- _this morning? time is relative, who cares_ \--jonghyun's more energetic than when he left for the halloween party. 

he opened his eyes ever so slightly, peering up and seeing jonghyun straddling him, still in his low-budget, can't-be-bothered cat costume (which was basically just him in all black and cat ears). "good morning?" he groaned, moving to shift his position so jonghyun could sit on his torso instead of his side (which really started to hurt him, the boy was much heavier than he looked). "had fun?"

"lots," jonghyun hums, beaming before leaning down to press more kisses on his boyfriend's face, trailing down to his neck. minhyun was on the verge of falling back to sleep when jonghyun's trailed kisses started making marks, minhyun's eyes bolting open as he shifts a bit, pushing jonghyun away by his shoulders. "jonghyun-ah?" he hums, brows furrowed as confusion was evident on his face.

jonghyun only hummed in response, smiling as he slowly removed his leather jacket, rocking against minhyun whilst straddling him. "you're not gonna shove it in me today?"

minhyun pretty much jumps up, holding jonghyun by the shoulders, eyes wide and slightly frantic. "you...." he starts, a hand moving from the other's shoulder to cup his face, "where did you learn....." he huffs, shock evident in his face as jonghyun leans in and kisses him once more, humming as he pushed minhyun back, arms wrapping around his neck as he rests his elbows on his boyfriend's shoulders, hands moving to play with his hair. 

_what in the world happened in that party?!_

\--  
_  
"jonghyunnie!" was the last thing he heard before he was enveloped in a hug, his face buried in the crook of the stranger's (?) neck, a small 'oomf' escaping his lips as he was hugged. the stranger's hands, wrapped around him, slowly made its way down to his ass, gripping it tightly (and making him shriek a little) before letting go, a huge grin greeting him as he looked up with furrowed brows._

_"seongwoo!" he shouts, just loud enough to be heard over the edm, returning the surprise hug in full force, jumping as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, dangling for a moment before letting go. "why're you here??!!"_

_"i know some people. but i can't believe_ you're _here!!"_

_"it's my last halloween party on campus, i got dragged."_

_"seems like the only way you ever get out of the house is when people drag you out, huh." seongwoo chuckles, pressing a small kiss on jonghyun's cheek. it's his way of greeting people (he liked), he explained this back when they first met (sober). truthfully, when he saw seongwoo in the light for the first time, his mouth was agape and the kiss only made things even worse for his internal conflict. he rarely found anyone attractive, his internal monologue blaming it on the staggering amount of anime he's watched that his view on real people dulled._

_"that's exactly right." another voice chimed in, jonghyun going over to hug its owner as he immediately registered it as choi minki, his best friend since before he could even remember, dragging along his boyfriend. they settle down in the corner of the first floor kitchen, the house party slowly turning into a mess as more and more people flood in. "so, what're you supposed to be?"_

_"a cat." jonghyun snorts, minki rolling his eyes as he moves to take out bobby pins from his small pouch and pin the headband into jonghyun's hair. "well if you're gonna be low-budget at least make sure you don't fall apart."_

_"and you?" jonghyun asks, gesturing to seongwoo while minki fixed his hair and cat ears._

_"myself in middle school." the boy replies, clad in all black, his fringe looking like it was glued to his forehead, and a copious amount of eyeliner completing the look. jonghyun laughs, earning him a snarl from minki when he moved, straightening himself up, still all smiles. "_ terrifying. _"_

_minki, upon finishing his work, moves to wrap his arms around his boyfriend--aron, jonghyun remembers. they just started dating a few months ago and jonghyun's been too in and out of their social circle to meet up with them as often as he'd like--wearing a policeman's uniform. he looked at minki, brows furrowed as he tried to decipher who or what he was. "you're..." he starts, trailing off as he purses his lips._

_"professor kang, obviously." a chorus of groans surround them as the others in their vicinity absolutely understood how dreadful that professor was. 'death by accounting' was something they all believed would be their cause of death at some point._

_minki asks his boyfriend to get them some more drinks, leaning against jonghyun for the time being as he waited for him to return. "isn't it nice?" he hums, watching his boyfriend walk away._

_"isn't what nice?"_

_"the cop uniform."_

_"why?"_

_"so i can blatantly say 'please mr. policeman, shove your dick in me' later."_

_seongwoo couldn't stop laughing, jonghyun almost spat out the remnants of his drink, and minki kept his eyes trained on his boyfriend's figure for as long as he could.  
_

\--

choi minki. that explains a lot. he could barely make out some of the words jonghyun had said at some point during his short story telling session, his words getting more slurred as he spoke. he was snapped back to reality and out of his thoughts by jonghyun tugging down his joggers, realising that the other had already discarded his own pants (how he didn't notice that was a miracle--the pants were so tight on him he was bound to struggle out of them), his other hand reaching for a plastic bag on the floor.

"jonghyun-ah!" he huffed, reaching to keep the other from successfully pulling his joggers down, his grogginess forced out of his system, completely replaced by shock. jonghyun paid him no mind as he took out the condoms and lube from the plastic bag, humming slightly, his face still flushed. "we ran out, so i got us some!" he chimed, smiling innocently as he uncapped the lube, spreading some on his own fingers, reaching down and leaning forward slightly, inserting his own fingers into his hole, preparing himself for minhyun. his face really did not match his actions, minhyun mused.

his boyfriend, who seemingly turned to stone in shock as he watched him, could utter nothing besides "what is happening...." as he watched, his face slowly turning red.

"ah!" jonghyun suddenly exclaims, pausing for a moment to look up at minhyun. "seongwoo says if ever we get bored we should invite him over."

\--  
_  
if anyone saw them during the entire party, one would think seongwoo's hand was glued onto jonghyun's ass._

_"seriously, will you ever stop groping me?"_

_"will you make me stop?"_

_"i mean, again, i don't really mind, but isn't it hard to walk?"_

_"surprisingly enough, not really?" seongwoo hums, pulling jonghyun close and wrapping his arms around him, both hands now on jonghyun's ass. "plus if we stay like this, it'd be easier. it's not like you have tons of people you plan on talking to, minki's already disappeared with his boyfriend. you wouldn't want to go and find them, would you?"_

_"hard pass." he groans, rolling his eyes. he's gotten so close to seongwoo over the past few months that he feels like he's known him for years. seongwoo's antics never faze jonghyun now, resigning himself to the fate of having two overly-touchy best (?) friends. minki's graduated from him to aron now, though, but he still has his moments where his hands just find their way onto either his ass or thighs that he ends up letting him do whatever he wants._

_"hey, if you ever get bored of minhyun, or get stuck in a rut, invite me over." he says nonchalantly, making jonghyun raise a brow at him. seongwoo leans down to press a kiss to his raised brow, chuckling softly. "it's an option!"_

_"sure, i'll run it by him next time." he snorts, shaking his head as he detaches himself from the other, waving him off._  
  
\--

"we will not!" minhyun huffs, shaking his head.

"he says it's an option." jonghyun replies, chuckling softly. "for when we're bored or stuck in a rut."

"we'll never be stuck in a rut, mind you."

"well if you say so..." he trails off, taking this chance to pull down the other's joggers (along with his boxers), humming softly as he approached the other's length. he takes minhyun's member in his hand, trailing kisses and sucking along the underside, pumping him in between as he ran his tongue along his slit, sucking on it. he was just about to take him in his mouth when he was stopped by the other, looking up to see him shaking his head.

"please no." he huffed, making jonghyun furrow his brows and pout. "no, no, no." he immediately added, bringing jonghyun closer, making the other take out his fingers. "let's kiss, yeah?" he took this chance to put on a condom, feeling as though he'd forget later on, smiling as he substituted the other's fingers for his own, inserting two and scissoring him open as jonghyun straddled him, kissing all the while. jonghyun had this habit of biting minhyun's bottom lip whenever his prostate was rubbed, his hips rocking back into minhyun's fingers, small moans escaping his mouth and entering minhyun's.

 _that was close,_ he thought, trailing marks down jonghyun's neck. watching his boyfriend finger himself in nothing but a snug black shirt (that was his, but shrunk in the wash) and cat ears (it still hasn't moved and he's started to wonder if it's glued to his head now) already put him on edge. if he allowed him to give him a blowjob, he would've come right then and there. given that, he still had the time to thank all the gods in existence for that image. 

he adds a third finger soon after, jonghyun letting out a mix of a hiss and a moan, biting minhyun's ear lobe in the process, brows furrowing. it _has_ been a while since they've last done it, especially since the main reason for minhyun's absence at last night--this morning's?--party was due to him just passing his second draft. he rests his forehead on minhyun's shoulder, hands clutching the boy's sleeves. 

his inebriated self was far too eager to get things going, tugging minhyun's shirt up, taking it off in one swift motion, doing the same (and effectively taking the cat ears along with it, losing a few strands in the process) right after. he pushes him back, hovering above him as he takes out the other's fingers, aligning minhyun's member to his hole, slowly taking it in. if minhyun wasn't mentally recording everything, he would've passed out, the entire scenario overwhelming. yes, jonghyun took the lead sometimes, but his aggressiveness today was off the charts.

jonghyun shot him a triumphant look as he took him all in, placing his hands on minhyun's abdomen as he rocked himself on his cock, his pace inconsistent as the alcohol in his body wouldn't allow him full control. moans echoed in the room and jonghyun had no qualms with being noisy this time around, his ragged breathing mixed in with the moans, the inconsistent pace, seeing jonghyun atop him and leading, the smirk plastered on his boyfriend's face as he looked down, his hooded eyes filled with lust--all of it brought him on edge, coming all while jonghyun continued to ride atop him, the continued thrusts while he came making the thin string holding his sanity together snap.

he took jonghyun's arm, pulling him down as he sat up, switching their positions as he hovered over him, this time being the one to make marks and lead. "don't treat people like dildos, jonghyun-ah." he huffed, leaning back and looking down on the other, jonghyun's neck and chest full of marks, smiling down as he marvelled at his handiwork. "ahhh," he whined, a small pout gracing his features all while moving to thrust inside jonghyun in full force, making the other squeal, hands clutching onto the sheets as he bit his bottom lip, effectively making the other come. "i wish i could record this." minhyun hums, eyes shining as he took in the image of jonghyun post-orgasm, coming untouched.

jonghyun, in between pants, replied, the tips of his ears red as he attempts to hide his face with the sheets. "maybe next time, when i'm fully sober."

this made minhyun's eyes widen, ecstatic as his thrusts become erratic. "i just came!!" jonghyun whined, all his other complaints drowned out by a series of gasps and moans. a giant smile plastered itself onto minhyun's features as he leant down to allow jonghyun to wrap his arms around him, the other's fingernails digging into his shoulders. it'll sting in the morning, he hissed, jonghyun biting his shoulder as a small attempt to quiet down. "you said," he mutters against jonghyun's ear, pressing kisses to it, "it's a promise."

"it's a promise," he hisses, moving his hips in time with minhyun's thrusts, the room filled with the sound of their grunts and moans. "it's a promise if you touch me." he whines, forcefully tugging on minhyun's hair to make them lock eyes, jonghyun on the verge of tears while minhyun's eyes only shone brighter. 

he did as he was told, leaning back, one hand holding onto jonghyun's thighs, caressing it as the other pumped his length in time with his thrusts, placing jonghyun's leg atop his shoulder, pressing kisses against it. "your hands are slacking." he comments, his thumb pressing on the slit of his cock, making jonghyun mewl. it was a prompt, a sort of challenge, really, and jonghyun took him up on it. his hands moved from the sheets to his chest, pinching and tugging at his nipples as minhyun went back to pumping him, thumbing over the slit every so often.

it didn't take long for them to climax soon after, moaning each other's names as they came, a flurry of 'i love you's' being the last thing jonghyun heard as exhaustion had caught up to him as soon as he finished, his insides warm (the condom probably broke--that's what they get for going two rounds nonstop) as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

\--

he woke up a few hours later, all clean and warm, his hips aching but also his memories coming back so vividly and in full force his face became just as red (or ever redder) than the tomatoes he despises. his small grunting noises as a result of his embarrassment woke minhyun up, shifting to rest his head atop jonghyun's, nuzzling their cheeks together.

why must his memory be so vivid and, well, _intact_?

"so," minhyun hums, wrapping his arms around him, "that promise."

_smack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hsIAuTIFU0)!! i would recommend [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RG0U8Es4Hpk) too as it also fits with the theme (???? lmao???) of the bonus chapter
> 
> idk man that's one of the prime sex songs i know ngl? like idk lyrics wise not really i guess but like the sound??? ANYWAY.....
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softhyunss) n tell me how bad my writing is lmao

**Author's Note:**

> was it obvious that i've never been to a gig before :~) lmao i've gone to a party at most and it's usually that type of music that's why . . . .hAHAHAHAHA . .. ...i'm sorry . . .
> 
> also see how im agonising over the need for more ongbugi moments / fics :' )


End file.
